Anti-Kaiju Wall
|image = |caption = The Wall under construction in Stika, Alaska |country = North/Central America - North/East AsiaPacific Rim |location = |establish = April 2020 concept)Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program'' |status = Disbanded |notable = Mutavore attack (2025)Pacific Rim |areas = Alaska Wall perimeter Sydney Wall perimeter Long Beach Wall perimeter''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' Siberian Wall perimeter |residents = }} The Anti-Kaiju Wall (alternatively the Wall, Coastal Wall or the''' Wall of Life') is a massive manmade structure built with the intention of preventing the invasion of Kaiju beyond the Pacific Rim. History Wall of Life Program The conception of the wall began as early as 2020. The assumption that no Kaiju would attack a wall bordering the coastline was the primary rationale behind supporting the wall over the Jaeger Program. The belief that the Jaeger Program would benefit the world in the long run was thought to be a hypothesis without a strong basis. The project and wall itself was dubbed the "Wall of Life Program". Construction In 2024, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps suffered major losses during an unprecedented incursion of Kaiju attacks that reached extinction event levels as predicted by Hermann Gottlieb.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: ShatterdomePacific Rim: B-Roll Footage'' Unwilling to put stock in the Jaeger Program any longer, the United Nations cut finances to the program and began focusing their efforts on constructing the wall so that it would be strong enough to prevent the Kaiju from reaching the rest of the world beyond the Pacific Rim. After the death of his brother, Yancy, Raleigh Becket quit the PPDC and was later hired to work on the construction of the wall that bordered Alaska and California's coastline.Pacific Rim Official Wondercon Trailer Working environments around the wall were dismal, with work at the uppermost part of the wall being the most dangerous. Limited resources provided by rations were of little or no benefit to the workers. Mutavore Incident The wall was proven a complete failure when the Category IV Kaiju Mutavore easily breached it at Sydney, Australia, putting the city on the verge of being ravaged by a Kaiju for the second time. Only the intervention by the Jaeger Striker Eureka in meeting and killing the beast saved the city. This stark demonstration of the wall's ineffectiveness in defending against Kaiju attacks triggered a large negative reaction among the public. Workers on the Alaskan wall began to question the point of building it. Chuck Hansen, secondary pilot of Striker Eureka, stated to the public that the Jaegers were a better defense than the wall. Despite its obvious failure, politicians continued to lend their support to the project, leading to mass riots in cities around the Pacific Rim. Pacific Rim: Uprising The Wall Program had been disbanded after the success of Operation Pitfall. Known Locations The wall was constructed to stretch around most of North and Central America, as well as East and South Asia in a move to trap and isolate the Kaiju and the occupants of the Pan Pacific from the Atlantic Ocean. Known locations of the wall's construction were primarily in Los Angeles and Alaska; Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Sitka, and Nome. Gallery Promotional Pacificrim13.jpg|Mutavore destroys part of the Anti-Kaiju Wall in Sydney, Australia Raleigh Becket Still-01.jpg|Raleigh, Tommy and workers of the Wall pacific-rim-raleigh-antrobus.jpg|Raleigh stands in the interior of a building next to the Wall Screenshots Mutavorewall.png|Mutavore breaking through the wall Screen Shot 2013-12-12 at 5.33.49 PM.png|Mutavore breaks through the wall. Anti-Kaiju Wall-01.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall-02.jpg Raleigh on the Wall.jpg Raleigh-17.jpg Behind the Scenes Behind-n-floor-image-109b.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-127.jpg|Anti-Kaiju Wall Worker Uniform. Pac_Rim_Props-130.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-126.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-128.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-133.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-125.jpg Anti_Kaiju_Wall_Construction_Worker_Uniform-02.jpg Anti_Kaiju_Wall_Construction_Worker_Uniform-06.jpg Anti_Kaiju_Wall_Construction_Worker_Uniform-01.jpg Anti_Kaiju_Wall_Construction_Worker_Uniform-05.jpg Anti_Kaiju_Wall_Construction_Worker_Uniform-04.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-07.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-08.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-09.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-10.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-11.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-13.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-14.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-12.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-14.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-15.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-16.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-17.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-18.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-19.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-20.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-21.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-22.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Construction Worker Uniform-23.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-28.jpg|Anti-Kaiju Wall Worker's Welder's backpack Pac Rim Props-27.jpg Concept Art Anti-Kaiju Wall Concept.jpg Anti-Kaiju Wall Concept 02.jpg Worker_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of common attire of a Wall worker. References ja:対怪獣防護壁 Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From Year Zero